Music
by poison-maestro
Summary: Axel and Roxas under ten different song titles... and I really can't explain worth crap, so just read the thing. Akuroku. R


Fun stuff, I tell ya. This is something I got off of DeviantArt, and I just had to do it. Btw, my username on there is succubusjo - go see my prettyful photography!

Disclaimer - squeenix owns kh2 and the lyricists, etc. own the songs

* * *

DA Music Meme For Writers

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

~Akuroku~

1. A Town Called Hypocrisy by Lost Prophets

"I can't believe I ever listened to you!" Shouted the blonde, his face alive with the anger of the lie that had been told. "How dare you!" He spun around to march off. "Fuck…"

In the wake of his anger stood Axel, expression one that was almost completely unreadable; his eyes were the only thing that gave way to his misery. "I didn't mean it…" He whispered, speaking more to himself than actually trying to reach out to Roxas. Axel added more power to his vocal cords. "I thought they'd understand. They might have agreed… And—"

"And what, they might have felt bad for me?" Roxas sighed. "Fuck off Axel…"

2. Hang on to Your Love by Sade

"…_No one would miss me."_

Axel felt an incredulous look once again rise to his face. "No one would miss you?! You have got to be fucking kidding." His head in his hands, the man let a mournful sound. "If only you knew how little truth that statement held…"

For the millionth time that week, Axel had sat in his own despair after his best friend since grade school/secret love item for the past three years had announced that he was going to kill himself to the stupidly surprised red head. Unable to do anything, Axel had sat there as Roxas took the gun to his head and ended his life in a few seconds. For a while after that, no one had known what to do, least of all, Axel. Had his love really meant nothing?

He wasn't tough enough to handle this on his own, and having no other real friends, it wasn't like he could go and talk to anyone. Maybe he should've just given up long ago…

3. So Far Away by Staind

Roxas sat slumped in the passenger seat of the pickup truck, head lolling off to the side so that it leaned against the truck's windows. Next to him, Axel drove the vehicle, bags beginning to show beneath his acidic eyes. They had really done it. After all the trials and things that had gone wrong, the two had actually did it. They had left.

At first it was just Roxas' family that had had the problem. When they learned that their son was gay, they had completely flipped out, threatening to kick him out of the house. So, he had gone to live with Axel. But then came the mobs of anti-same sex that for some reason had gotten to them in the midst of all that was going on.

But now… they were gone. _And please_, thought Axel, _if this is a dream, don't let me wake up_.

4. Hospital by The Used

Blood, there was so much blood. This couldn't be possible. The slits lining his arms were pouring as if they were the fountains of his life blood. His whole body was coated in the liquid, it was thick and suffocating. _No,_ he thought, his mind screaming. _No! _He wiped at his limbs, trying to escape from the death as fatigue washed over him.

With a gasp, Roxas sat up, covered in sweat. Axel was still asleep as he pulled at the sleeves of his shirt.

5. Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Axel looked at the figure that was spread across his bed. He couldn't stand to see the boy in that much pain. Week after week and he still couldn't convince Roxas to leave his mutinous boyfriend Xemnas. He had pleaded and gotten on his knees to beg, but a stony face was his only reply. Sure, Roxas knew it was wrong. He knew the pain wasn't supposed to be there… But he couldn't bring himself to pull up something new. He couldn't bring himself to break the habit.

"It's okay… I'm fine. It doesn't hurt…" Lies. And they both knew it. It was so fucking _sad. _

It just needed to be over.

Pulling a hand through his hair, Axel stood, pulled the covers over Roxas, and grabbed his gun as he went for the door.

6. Take it Away by The Used

It was a never ending cycle. They lied and cheated and abused all the trust that the other gave them. Yet neither ever knew of the others back stabbing moments. Until he came along—Roxas.

Axel and Reno had been spinning around each other, until they found out that the other had been after the same person. That led to fights and one way or another, Axel wound up with the blonde. But it was horrible. Yelling, screaming, bruises came at every point. Neither understood why things were so horrible. It shouldn't have been.

"I want to die..." Said Roxas.

"_Maybe things would've been better another way…"_ Thought Axel.

7. Rooftops by Lost Prophets

Every day he passed that apartment. And every day he would see that boy up on the roof looking down on the world, his short hair flittering about in the wind. However, recently, the boy had been turned away from the direction that he came from. His face was hidden and Axel couldn't see his expression—not like he actually could before, of course.

One day, a Sunday maybe, as Axel was walking by the apartment—he was earlier than usual—he heard the most outrageous sound. A scream. Or was it a shout? Running with the speed that his long legs had given him, he came across the boy's building. And there, standing at the top, was the child, his hand stretch out towards Axel.

8. Things Aren't So Beautiful Now part 1 by A Thorn for Every Heart

Roxas stood by the white bed, eyes glued to the sleeping form that lay upon the ironing material. It was the opposite color of its occupants lungs. Of course, they had both known this would happen sooner or later. Having been smoking three packs a day since he was eleven, the twenty eight year old, Axel, had been expecting it. But why so soon.

Roxas, a just barely turned adult, didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to making his own decisions.

"Is he okay?"

9. This Week the Trend by Relient K

The high school dance was in full swing. The boys and girls spinning around and around, except for the few who chose to sit out and laugh at the rest of the mob. People such as Axel and Roxas. Though the whole school knew of their relationship, they weren't much for dancing around in public.

"So I say, give me a solution and watch me run with it…" Sang Roxas.

However, they weren't entirely against singing in public.

"And I just wanna get mugged at gunshot…" Followed Axel a tad later on in the song.

The dissolved into hysterical laughs.

_Stuck watching our lives blow up…_

10. On My Own by the Used

The orphanage offered no love for Roxas. It was not iridescent; no warmth came from its light. He'd rather be on his own, thinking that maybe there was someone out there that wanted him, instead of stuck I the ramshackle place only to get passed up by every person or family that came through the place. His heart was screaming out, but no one heard it. Not one person.

* * *

Commenting is easier now then it used to be, people! Push the damn button!!

And tell me if i made any mistakes. I didn't read through this. Maybe I should get a beta...


End file.
